A processing unit of a computer system may comprise multiple processing cores. The cores may comprise execution units exposed by the architecture. The computer system may be coupled to other computer systems and may transfer data units to the other computer systems. As the data transfer speeds increase (e.g., 10 Giga-bit per second), the tasks that consume the data units may be scheduled, dynamically. The scheduling policy of the operating system (OS) may transfer the task supported by a first core to a second core to balance the load. However, flow-spreading or mapping techniques such as receive side scaling (RSS) may direct the data units to the first core, which may not be supporting tasks that require the data units. Such a mismatch may degrade the performance of the computer system.